<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prontidão by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854333">Prontidão</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Yamada mordeu-lhe com determinação o pescoço, Daiki não pôde evitar de gemer, e logo após meteu-se uma mão à frente da boca. <br/>“Não mamãe, desculpa. Batei contra um móvel, está tudo bem.” disse, a virar-se para olhar furiosamente para o seu namorado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prontidão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Prontidão</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamada olhava o seu namorado com ar divertido.</p><p>Estava sentado na cama, com o lençol enrolado na cintura; tinham acordado havia pouco, e ele tinha aproximado a Daiki, a apoiar-lhe a cabeça no peito, quando o telemóvel do maior tinha tocado.</p><p>Arioka tinha feito um gemido de desapontamento, que tinha-se transformado em pura irritação quando tinha lido na ecrã o número da sua mãe.</p><p>Tinha separado a contragosto dele, a atender o telefone com ar aborrecido.</p><p>E, pelo tom da conversação, Ryosuke intuía que a mulher não ia deixar-se dispensar de uma declaração de boa saúde e uns 'eu amo-te'.</p><p>Estava a escutar Daiki dizer à sua mãe, em tom mais e mais irritado, o que tinham comido na noite anterior ao jantar, e tinha estado nessa altura que tinha-se aproximado, farto de ficar a olha-lo.</p><p>Passou-lhe uma mão no peito, a começar a acaricia-lo devagar enquanto apoiava os lábios na sua nuca, a beija-lo lascivamente, a tentar de não cair na gargalhada enquanto o maior tentava de empurra-lo, duma maneira para nada gentil.</p><p>Quando Yamada mordeu-lhe com determinação o pescoço, Daiki não pôde evitar de gemer, e logo após meteu-se uma mão à frente da boca.</p><p>“Não mamãe, desculpa. Batei contra um móvel, está tudo bem.” disse, a virar-se para olhar furiosamente para o seu namorado.</p><p>Em resposta, Yamada continuou a provoca-lo com as mãos e com a boca, a divertir-se a tentar de fazer-lhe perder o controlo.</p><p>“<em>Não</em>, mamãe, não estou doente.”</p><p>Ryosuke passou com determinação os dedos no peito, a arranhar-lhe apenas.</p><p>“Não, não apanho frio. Estou perfeitamente bem.”</p><p>Os dedos deslocaram-se para baixo, e Daiki parecia mais e mais desesperado, enquanto tentava de qualquer forma de acabar a conversa.</p><p>“Eu sei que chegou o inverno, mamãe! Claro que levo o casaco para sair, não vou por aí com fato de banho!”</p><p>Foi a ouvir aquela afirmação que Yamada cessou os ataques.</p><p>Recaiu na cama, a cair na gargalhada e a meter-se depressa uma mão à frente da boca para sufocar o ruído, enquanto continuava a olhar o seu namorado voltar mais e mais exasperado.</p><p>Quando finalmente pôde dizer adeus à sua mãe e teve colocado o telemóvel na mesa de cabeceira, virou-se para dele, a franzir o sobrolho.</p><p>“Aposto que encontras-o gracioso, não é?” perguntou-lhe, ligeiramente corado.</p><p>Ryosuke acenou com a cabeça, a voltar a sentar-se.</p><p>“Queres que leves-te o casaco, Daiki? Não quero que apanhes frio.” fez troça dele, com um sorriso na cara.</p><p>O maior abanou a cabeça, deitou-o na cama e deitou-se em cima dele.</p><p>“Acho que estou bem assim, obrigado.” respondeu pelos dentes.</p><p>“E se tivesses de adoecer?”</p><p>“Então vais cuidar de mim.” declarou, com determinação, a voltar a deitar-se e a tira-lo em cima de si, na mesma posição de antes.</p><p>Yamada sorriu, esta vez sem sinal de ironia.</p><p>Não pedia nada melhor que cuidar de Daiki.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>